Kagutsuchi Central High
by Jackson - The Guardian of Fun
Summary: Saya's gotta crush, Ragna's going out with Nu, and Jin's one hell of a Romeo. Welcome to Kagutsuchi Central High, where anything can happen! Rated M for later chapters. Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHIIIIING.


Jin Kisaragi and his younger sister, Saya, walked through the front doors of Kagutsuchi Central High. Jin looked down at Saya, ready to give her some "big brotherly" advice.  
"Don't let any douche bags get in your pants, alright?"  
Saya scoffed. "Never," she said, adjusting her backpack. "Nice advice, by the way."  
"Shut up, dork," Jin retorted.  
She stuck her tongue out at him, walking away to go to her locker.  
"Don't come crying to me if you get raped!"  
"Nyeh!"  
She disappeared around the corner. Jin rolled his eyes and walked to his locker, finding the usual notes from Hazama and Terumi Yuuki, the school bullies. Things such as "fag" and "nerd" were plastered on his locker. He swiftly plucked them off and threw them in a nearby trash can. Opening his locker, he grabbed his books and turned around to see his goth-loli obsessed best friend, Rachel Alucard.  
"Hello, Jin," she said, giving a faint smile. "How are you today?"  
"Fine, I guess. How about you?"  
"I'm fine. I heard Terumi and Hazama were being rude again. Need I teach them a lesson?"  
"No, it's fine. Thanks anyway." Jin replied, looking forward. His breath caught in his throat.  
There, at his locker with his girlfriend, Nu, stood Jin's older brother Ragna. Ragna was everything Jin wasn't-popular, friendly, and loved by all. As Jin passed by Ragna, his brother gave him a faint head nod. Jin waved dorkily back, giving a meek smile.  
"Jin?"  
Rachel's voice cut through Jin's thoughts like a knife.  
"Yeah?"  
Rachel sighed, shaking her head. "You need to be a bit more subtle," she said.  
"Shut up," he replied, looking straight forward again.  
He caught a slight glance of Saya, leaning against her locker. He walked over to her, Rachel on his heels.  
"Hello, Saya," said Rachel, a smile on her face.  
Saya smiled back. "Hi, Rachel," she replied.  
"What're you doing, runt?" Jin said accusingly.  
"Standing. It's a free hall."  
He scoffed. "Right."  
The bell rang. She sneered, then turned to Rachel, smiling. "Bye, Rachel. Seeya Jin."  
"Good bye!" Rachel said to Saya, smiling.  
Jin turned to Rachel. "You like her, don't you?"  
Rachel looked at him without the love filled eyes she'd had when talking to Saya. "I don't know what you're talking about. C'mon, we'll be late to class." With that, she turned around, not looking Jin in the eyes for the rest of the day. 

At the end of the day, Jin bade good bye to Rachel and walked home. As he unlocked the door, he made a beeline for Saya's room, knocking loudly, hoping to be heard over the loud rock music playing.  
"Saya! Come out here!"  
The music ceased and the door opened, and out popped the purple haired girl named Saya. "Can I help you?"  
Jin cocked a brow. "I know who you like,"  
Saya's face turned a bright pink that contrasted well with her purple hair and red eyes. "What're you talking about?"  
"My dear sister, you like my best friend, Rachel Alucard. Don't deny it."  
"Shut up!" she slammed the door in his face, making him laugh.  
Hearing the loud bang, Ragna came running up the stairs.  
"What happened? Who died?"  
Jin chuckled. "Nothing, Nii-san, nothing." Jin chuckled again and trudged up to his room.  
Cocking a brow, Ragna knocked Saya's door.  
"Go away, Jin-" Saya yelled as she opened the door. She stopped when she realized it was her eldest brother, Ragna. "Oh. Hey, Ragna."  
"Hello, Saya." He leant against the doorframe. "Something you wanna talk to me about…? Maybe that big bang?"  
She sighed and flushed a bit. "Jin's just…being an ass," she paused. "As usual."  
Ragna chuckled and nodded to her room. "May I come in?"  
She let him in.  
"So…what was he doing this time?"  
Saya sighed and sat in her computer chair. "He made a…lewd accusation."  
"That being…?"  
She shuffled her feet. "He…he said I like Rachel."  
Ragna's eyes went wide. _That damned rabbit… _"Ah. Well…well. Okay. I'm heading to bed, now, kay?"  
Saya narrowed her eyes. "Kay."


End file.
